There Is Something About Riley
by QuierdoMusic
Summary: ONE-SHOT This has nothing to do with my other story. It's Pre-NT... about Riley... and his college time :D Read-and-Review NON-SLASH!


Un diá en una UniversidadThere Is Something About Riley

**THIS LITTLE ONE-SHOT HAS **_**NOTHING**_** TO DO WITH MY STORY!!**

**But don't forget about my other story )**

**I had no beta-reader for this, but**** the idea popped into my head today and so… I wrote it… **

**I still love reviews. :D**

Pre-National Treasure….

**There is something about Riley**

"So, I want to thank you for listening to me about the history of our country for the whole term." The young trainee thanked the class, he was teaching for the last six month.

"Uhm, Mr. Gates, don't you going to have this class for the next half-year, too?" A blond girl asked, her hand stretched into the air.

"No, I won't teach this class, I have to take the English class, to become a professor, exentually." Ben smiled nicely at the young woman.

"Oh, no, most of us have English class anyway." A sun-tanned young with sunglasses shouted from the back of the room. Than he continued after he had everybody's attention: "I think, I'm gonna drop it."

"Well Kurt, I think I wouldn't miss you." The young Ben Gates shook his head: "And when I would be you, I would stop insulting the man, who decides whether you are going to pass your class or not. And believe me you aren't a genius in history."

"I think that's one of the few things he knows." A boy in the first row, who looked too young for the class stated, turning around and moving his glasses into the right place.

"Shut up, new boy… you don't have to say anything here, after a week. What was your sucking name?" Kurt laughed.

"I didn't expected you to remember my name." The boy said, but there was something like grief in his young voice.

"Who would remember it? At least I'm not a stupid nerd, who just has As in school." The good-looking boy shouted at the younger boy from the first row.

"That's paradox, to call me stupid, _because_ I'm a nerd, who just has As." The younger laughed. "But I prefer to be a nerd to be a brainless football player."

"Brainless?" Kurt stood up balling his fists and took a few steps down the room in Riley's direction. The black haired boy stood up, too and looking at the older furiously. "Oh, I will beat the heck out off you." Kurt screamed right into Riley's face, pushing him.

"Stop you two!" Ben ordered firmly. "I want to talk to you after my…" He couldn't end his sentence, interrupting by the bell. "Okay, I want to talk to you, now."

The three men waited till everybody else were out of the room, Kurt sitting on one of the chairs, his feet on the desk in front of him, bored chewing on a chewing gum and running a hand through his perfect hair. Ben was glaring at both of the boys, arms crossed in front of his chest, leaning against his desk.

Riley was standing between the two others, shifting nervously and biting his lip.

"One week. You two know each other for one week know." About that Riley laughed joyless. "And the entire time I wondered who would kill the other at first."

"Is there a point, I want to meet my honey in the break." Kurt asked impatient.

"Your honey has to wait." Ben answered, imitating the over-cool tone of the athletic boy. "And yeah, when I say something there is a point most of the time. I didn't joke when I said that you aren't the best in history, I would keep attention on it next term, when you don't want to fail it."

"I know, thank you." Kurt faked a polite tone and stood up. "May I go now?"

"You are allowed to go." Ben answered and turned around to the other boy and after Kurt was gone, he started: "Okay, have you an urge to be beaten up? Why do you talk to the football king like this?" Ben didn't understand the boy; he was younger than the others, because he didn't attend the last year of high-school, straight going to college.

"Hm…" Riley thought about what to say. "He wouldn't harm me."

He was so confident. I wasn't that sure: "I don't want to say something that insults you, but you was the _best_ in the history, English and politics class in your old school and now you are always with the computer- and electronic- guys. I just want to tell you…"

"Thank you for telling, but everything's fine. Talking about it, I have technologies now, I have to go." Riley gripped his jacket and his rucksack and left without another word. The new teacher wondered whether it was normal in this job to worry about students he didn't knew. He had always grieved for his students when they had bad marks or other stress, but this time it was kind of different.

…………………………………………………………………………

Riley running around in the college, desperately searching for his English room, it was the last hour from this term and again he didn't find room.

"Crap." He cursed, trying to remember where he had English the last time. After one strap of his rucksack broke and the rucksack hit the floor, he immediately felt the dampness out of his bag. Oh _no, no, no, no, no, no, no_, not my bottle.

"Why do I have no luck?" The young boy exhausted sat down, next to his bag, leaning against the wall. This was the worst week of his young life, he hadn't slept very much, and he already regretted to have made the decision to going straight to college. Why didn't he have to make the last year of high school. It was so much simpler.

"May I help you?" Ben Gates asked looking down and the ball on the floor. Riley looked up, wincing at the sight of the becoming teacher.

"No, not really." The boy on the floor murmured.

"Get up, or you will catch a cold." Benjamin offered a hand to the boy helping him to his feet.

"Stop…" Ben begun when he saw, that Riley intended to throw his damp rucksack back over his arm. The older man couldn't help but chuckle when his student took let out a desperate moan, when the wet fabric touched the back of his shirt.

"This was too late." Riley hissed angrily. "Oh man, all my new books and my other stuff went swimming. Damned." He cursed again looking in his bag and kicking against the wall a little bit too hard. "Ahh" He screamed after that, jumping on one leg.

Ben stopped chuckling, laying a hand on the poor boys shoulder. "Do you want a cocoa?"

"I have English… right now." Riley whined, looking around. "I have no idea where my classroom is."

"I will tell your teacher that you had to talk you. So, let's go to the office." Ben suggested leading Riley the way.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

"Thanks." Riley smiled at his teacher when he reached for the glass with the cold cocoa and took a big sip.

"Your welcome." Ben returned the smile.

"Sorry for running off like this after we talked." Riley apologized.

"It's okay. Do you want to tell me, why you're so completely sure, that Kurt wouldn't do something you." Ben smiled curiously.

"Well, not really." Riley looked at the desk, and found interest in some scribbled things on a piece of paper. "This is the family sign of the Gates…. Oh my gosh, you are not a descendant of _the_ family Gates?" Riley looked at the other man in awe, when he saw the little smile on Ben's face he continued: "Are you?"

"Guilty…. I am." Ben confessed and chuckled at the boys face.

"Wow, I mean, you ancestor is Thomas Gates." Riley stated.

"I know." Ben chuckled again. He begun to like this boy, he seemed enthusiastic about the relatives he had; anybody else was just bored or suspicious.

"Do you know anything about the Founding Fathers?" Ben asked interested

"Yes, of course, don't your family think that there is something like a big treasure which was hidden by the founding fathers?" Riley chuckled.

"Yes… and there is really a…" Ben assured the younger man furiously, hating when somebody act like it was totally crazy to believe it.

"Yeah, I read about it and I believe it." Riley smiled at Ben, what made Ben grin. "But I also believe in aliens and stuff like that." The young boy got a empty gaze, like he was thinking.

"You believe in that… I mean in the treasure." Ben asked taken aback.

"Of course I do and what's so surprisingly? You do believe in it, too." That sounded so simple. Like it was the only reason Riley needed to believe in it.

"Sorry, it was really cool to talk to you, but I have to go, my parents want to call, I need to go." Riley jumped to his feet, after a look on his watch, smiling warmly at the other man. "Thanks so much for the drink."

Ben smiled, laughing a little.

_There was something about Riley_.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"He Poole. Are we in a hurry?" One of the other football players asked. Though Riley was pretty sure, that Kurt wouldn't hurt him, he wasn't that sure, that Kurt's friends wouldn't. No they were standing around him.

"Yeah, well, I need to go to my room." Riley bit his lip, looking at Mike, the most powerful guy on this school.

"Did you hear that? He need to go to his room… how cute." Mike laughed and waited for the others to join him, before getting serious again, gripping Riley's collar and moving closer to his face. He whispered dangerously: "I have no idea, why Kurt doesn't want you to get hurt, I mean you are a pain in the butt, boy."

Riley started trembling, when Mike theatrical lifted his hand and moved his fingers before balling them into a tight fist. "Pleas don't." It was pretty the first time, Riley had begged. But it was the first time in this situation for him, too.

"Ohhoho. Be a man, or whatever you are and take it." Mike laughed and so did the others.

"Tell me what you are and I will tell you what I'm not." Riley stated.

"Wrong answer." Mike hissed and after that his stone-hard fist collided with Riley's nose, what made him shriek in pain.

"STOP!" A strong voice shouted pushing Mike roughly away from Riley.

"What are you doing here, Kurt?" Mike looked furiously at the other young adult, who was looking wide eyed at the youngest.

"I said that you _nobody_ touch Riley." Kurt was still shouting, before making a step to Riley, who was holding his nose, gasping in pain. "Let me look at it."

"What are you doing? Are you in love with this little failure or why do you care so suddenly." This time was Mike the only persons who laughed, everybody else were staring at Kurt, who was trying to tear Riley's hands away from his nose.

"This little 'failure' is my cousin. So shut the hell up." Finally he gave up, he would see the nose early enough and at first he would kill Mike.

Immediately the gathering of six strong football players balled the twelve fists and started at Kurt.

"_Stop!_" A deep voice ordered. "Whose fault was this?" Ben asked, not expecting an answer. "Riley you can go to the nurse."

Riley nodded, still shaking, not really able to hold himself on his feet.

"Can I go with him?" Kurt asked hopefully. "In case he becomes dizzy." He gripped Riley's arm.

"You didn't hit him?" Ben really would have bet that it was this boys fault.

"No, he wasn't. Mike did." Riley's blue puppy eyes met Ben's soft gaze. His voice trembled heavily, the pain more than obvious.

"Okay, you two can go." Ben smiled a reassuring smile at Riley before turning around to the other boys.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Thank you, again." Kurt thanked the nurse before started in the direction to Riley's room. They only got a wet cloth and some painkillers.

In Riley's room, Riley sat down on his chair looking up at his cousin. "Thanks."

"Always." Kurt pattered the boys back, smiling at him.

Riley bit his lip before staying up and hugging the other guy. Kurt chuckled surprised, but returned the hug, holding the small boy at his chest tight, stroking his back. "I'm sorry for calling you brainless; you are much brighter than Mike and the rest of this gang."

"Thanks Riley." Kurt laughed, ending the hug. "Do you remember what grandfather Poole always told us. Brain mass is better than muscle mass, but muscle mass does no harm."

"Yeah, Grandpa always had a nonsense comment." Riley laughed at his cousin. "I miss the time, when we to got alone."

"Ey, don't be insulting, we get alone, don't we." Kurt smiled, nudging Riley.

Riley nodded a little. But couldn't say anything when the door opened and Ben entered. "Everything okay?" He asked both boys.

"Everything's fine." Both of the boys responded in unison.

"Very good and you two don't want to kill each other?" Ben asked, just to make sure.

"No." Both boys laughed.

"You are strange!" Ben shook his head, giving Riley an extra smile before leaving.

"He is cool!" Riley nodded to the door, looking at Kurt.

"Yeah, I was sure you would think that." Kurt stated.

"Okay." Riley stood up and smiled brightly moving to the door. "I'm going to the cafeteria taking a spoon of peanut butter. You want to join me?"

Kurt laughed and shook his head.

_There was something about Riley._

……………………………………………………………………………………..

……………………………………………………………………………………..

Hehe, tell me what you think )


End file.
